1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving chip, a display device having the driving chip, and a method of manufacturing the display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a driving chip, a display device having the driving chip attached to a display panel through a non-conductive adhesive film, and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, in general, displays an image using liquid crystal. The LCD device has various characteristics such as a thin thickness, a lightweight structure, low driving voltage, low power consumption, etc. The LCD device is used in various fields.
The LCD device includes an LCD panel and a driving chip. The LCD panel displays the image. The driving chip applies driving signals to the LCD panel. The driving chip applies the driving signals based on image signals that are provided from an exterior of the LCD device to the driving chip. A conventional driving chip is mounted on the LCD panel through a chip on glass (“COG”) method. In the COG method, an anisotropic conductive film (“ACF”) is interposed between the driving chip and the LCD panel. The ACF is heated and pressed so that the driving chip is electrically connected to the LCD panel.
The ACF includes an adhesive resin and a plurality of conductive balls. The conductive balls are dispersed within the adhesive resin. The adhesive resin includes a thermosetting resin or an ultraviolet light curable resin to fix the driving chip to the LCD panel. Each of the conductive balls includes a polymer bead and a metal layer coated on the polymer bead to electrically connect the driving chip to the LCD panel. The metal layer includes nickel, gold, etc.
However, the ACF including the conductive balls increases a manufacturing cost of the LCD device. In addition, the LCD device is manufactured through a pre-pressing process and a main-pressing process so that the manufacturing processes are complicated. In the pre-pressing process, the ACF is attached to the LCD panel. In the main-pressing process, the driving chip is attached to the ACF. In addition, the conductive balls are randomly disposed in the adhesive resin so that the driving chip may be electrically disconnected or electrically short-circuited from the LCD panel, thereby decreasing a yield.